


Assorted Drabble Fics

by CanuckChicklette



Category: Generation Kill, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanuckChicklette/pseuds/CanuckChicklette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebbecca's assorted drabble fics. Mainly from HBO War Fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Brad Doesn't have a Nice Shirt Anymore

Ray carefully snuck up behind Brad, who was staring out of the sliding glass door. There was a beer in his hand, and his eyes were fixed on the horizon. On the slowly sinking sun.

As he neared, Ray’s moved more slowly and, if it was possible, more quietly. He didn’t want to get the attention of Brad’s iceman instincts. That would completely interfere with him plans. In any other circumstance, Ray would have just waited behind Brad for a while, watching him, listening to him breath. Actually, Ray was certain that Brad was aware of his presence the moment he stopped behind the “giant,” but Brad probably thought Ray would just follow characteristic behaviour and just stand there watching. Brad wasn’t prepared when Ray’s arms shot out, one snaking around Brad’s waist and the other hand grasped tightly around Brad’s wrist.

Brad didn’t respond right away. He couldn’t, he was in shock. Not even when his partner, in true Ray-Fashion, started singing very loudly and off key.  
“I know you/ I walked with you/ Once upon a dream…” 

Ray started tugging on Brad, brought his arm out straight at the side. Brad was strong and tried to resist but Ray was strong too, strong than he looked. And he wasn’t the one caught by surprise.

Ray started slowly spinning them around the kitchen, slowly because met resistance. He was still sing as loud as he could.

“BUT IF I KNOW YOU/ I KNOW WHAT YOU’LL DO/ YOU’LL LOVE ME AT ONCE-“

“FUCKING RAY!!”

With a feat of superhuman strength, Brad suddenly jerked back, forcing Ray against the edge of the kitchen table. Ray gasped and dropped his hands instantly in pain and surprise. He could already tell there was going to be a long bruise from the impact.

“Hey, what the fuck was that for?!? See if I ever try to be romantic again.”

“Good,” Brad hissed back. “Because then I won’t end up with beer all down by good shirt.”

Ray hadn’t noticed before. Brad was dressed up – or at least more so than usual. Brad’s everyday attire consisted of light wash jeans, or board shorts, and a tee-shirt. Tonight, he was wearing his best white, buttoned dress shirt. 

“See, in that get-up you were just begging to be danced with I couldn’t help myself.”

“I dressed all nice for you, Ray. And maybe I would have danced with you,” he snarled not-so-carefully placing his bottle down on the counter, “if you had asked. But now you’ll never know.”

Brad stormed out of the room, hastily wrenching his sullied shirt over his head.

Ray smirked as he heard Brad call back from him. “You fucking owe me now Ray. To start you can get the fuck in here and drop to your goddamn knees!”

Brad was much more aggressive when he was angry. And, to be quite honest, Ray liked having sex with Brad when he was angry. It never failed to be the rough pleasure Ray adored.

Objective completed.


	2. I've Never Watched Sunrise Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt x Trombley

Walt was surprised to find James had already rolled himself out of bed. That never happened, not in civilian life. And never on a Saturday morning. If he had his way, James would sleep in until noon every day. Walt fumbled to switch off the alarm clock before pushing himself out of bed. He yawned loudly as he stretched. The sun was just creeping over the horizon and the light shone warm through the window. He smiled and decided against putting on a shirt, or a pair of pants as he left the bedroom.  
He usually detested walking around the house in nothing put his briefs, but it was just so warm and light felt so good on his skin that he could make an exception. Walt yawned again as he reached the kitchen. A sure sign that he needed coffee in him ASAP.

James was nowhere in sight, but a pot of coffee was already brewing. Walt smirked. Where was that man? It was almost like he had disappeared from the face of the Earth – mid-brewing.

Walt rummaged through the cupboards for a clean mug. Most of their dishes were sitting dirty in the sink, or the dishwasher. He sighed before having to clean one out himself. He could just fill the dishwasher himself and switch it on, but there was a matter of principle. It was Trombley’s turn to clean the dishes, and Walt wasn’t going to be doing his work for him.

With a tired smile, Walt poured himself a cup of coffee. No milk, no sugar. Just the way he liked it first thing in the morning. He cupped his hands around the mug, pleased the warmth that ran through his fingers, and headed towards the living room. It was then that he finally found the missing man. Walt spotted him just out of his peripheral vision, through the sliding glass doors.

Walt stepped out onto deck with a quick greeting. “Morning.”

James didn’t respond. He gaze was transfixed in front of him – on the horizon.

Walt shook his head, and seated beside him on the steps. “Hey Trombley, what’s wrong with you? I don’t like your silence. It’s creepier than usual.” Calling his partner Trombley was a reflex he picked up from the marines. He certainly wasn’t going to call him by his first name, even Trombley hated the name Harold. So he was usually addressed by James or Trombley. And sometimes, when they were getting dirty and hot, Walt called him Lance Corporal. Because he liked that kinky shit.

Trombley smiled gently. “I don’t think I’ve ever watched a sunrise before.”

Walt rested his head against Trombley’s shoulder. “What do you mean? When we were in the marines we had to get up before sunrise all the time.”

“Well, yeah. But I’ve never actually watched the sun come up before. It’s makes me surprisingly calm.”

“How long have you been up,” Walt asked quietly.

“Only about 20 minutes or so. I was woken up by some fuckin’ stray dog barking outside.”

Walt quickly sat up straight, eyes wide. “You didn’t kill it did you?”

“No,” Trombley responded. (Walt let out a sigh of relief.) “I just kind of scared it off, and then came back here.”

Walt took a gulp of his coffee, eyes closed as the warm liquid flowed down his throat. He made an approving noise before offering the cup to James.  
Trombley just looked at it for a second, with his signature crooked smile before accepting it gratefully. He took a quick sip.

“You know what Walt, I think today’s going to be a good day.”


	3. Happy Birthday, my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snafu x Sledge

The hat was a bit too much. It made Sledge look like a 5 year old ready to blow out the candles. The things he did for that damned Snafu.

“Happy Birthday, lover,” Snafu hissed as he bent over, and gently tugged Eugene’s earlobe with his teeth. “You can have the cake after you open your present.”

Sledge blushed. The present in question, was in fact a naked Snafu with a big red ribbon covering his crotch.

“What if I want the cake before the present?”

Snafu ran his hand across the birthday boy’s chest, unfastening a couple of buttons of Eugene’s shirt. “Well, aren’t you just a bein’ difficult. You wouldn’t really turn me down now would you? Not afta I dressed jus’ for you.”

Snafu gently placed kisses against Sledge’s neck, nipping it with his teeth every little while. Meanwhile, his hand snaked into Eugene’s shirt. Snafu dragged his thumb across the pink, perked nipple. He smiled when he tugged on it and Eugene took a quick, sharp breath.

“Maybe, I just really want that cake,” Sledge panted, as Snafu’s lips and hands continued their slow, onerous torture.

Snafu pulled away, the smirk refusing to fade from his face. If anything, it got brighter.

“Anything for you, my lover,” Snafu purred. “How about a comp-roe-mize? You can eat your cake an’ your present at the same time.”


	4. The Art of Getting Ray Person Out of Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate x Ray

Ray wasn’t a morning person.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? It’s not even six o’clock yet.”

Nate pursed his lips. This was a regular occurrence – even at 9 o’clock when he usually felt obligated to wake the slumbering princess (as Nate often called him). He watched intently as Ray buried himself forward into his pillows. It was amazing how many he had, at least half a dozen that he splayed across his side of the bed. Ray sure did like to be comfortable. But that immediately conflicted with Nate’s plans.

“Get your ass out of bed, Ray. You promised you would start running with me today.”

Ray groaned into his pillows. “Why can’t we fucking run after dinner or something?”

“Because, then you would just complain about being too full, and we’d never actually end of running together.” Nate placed his hands on hips. As much as he wanted to be annoyed by this, Ray stubbornness was one of his most prominent and endearing qualities. When his logic failed to elicit a response, Nate decided to try appealing to Ray’s sympathies. “Remember Ray, this is supposed to be the start of your healthier lifestyle. You were going to do this for me, for us, so that we can live long, beautiful lives together.”

This time Ray shuffled awkwardly amongst his array of pillows, and it even looked like he was making an attempt to get up. Nate’s hope was short lived as Ray reached behind him, grasping for the comforter and pulled it up to his neck. 

“If you wanted someone healthy, you should have picked some tree-loving dicksuck to be your boyfriend, because there is no force in heaven or earth that can make me get out of this bed and run at six o’clock in the fucking morning.” He then shuffled his whole body, a motion that seemed to want to dig deeper into the mattress.

“Fine, you can just lie there and rot for all I care.” 

As Nate turned to leave, he heard a small groan. “You didn’t even ask nicely.”

A crooked grin made its way across Nate’s face, a common response when Ray said or did something ridiculous (and adorable). “Oh really, that’s all you want?”

Within seconds, it seemed, Nate was on his hands and knees, fumbling across the bed towards Ray’s unmoving figure. Straddling Ray’s lower back, Nate pulled the comforter away, exposing Ray’s shoulders and the dark ink on his arms. He smiled before he gently placed kisses along Ray’s shoulder blade. In between each, humming “please” against Ray’s skin.

Reaching the crook in his neck, Nate pulled back. “If you come running with me, I’ll make it worth your while. I’ll let you pick the game afterwards.”

Ray let out a small chuckle, and turned his head to the side. “Fucking asshole, by the time we finish running I won’t have enough energy to play any games.”

“Well, then,” Nate said, slowly pushing the palms of his hands up Ray’s back, “I guess you’ll just have to sit back and let me do all the work, princess.”

“I don’t want to give you the satisfaction of giving you so much fucking control.” Ray paused for a few moments, and then made a sound of defeat. “Fine, I will go running with you. But I will need coffee. As much coffee as you can possibly bring me.” Ray put his face back into the pillows, and he felt Nate clambering off the bed.  
But there was no coffee.

It all happened too quickly for Ray to react. He felt something latching onto one of his ankles, and before he could register what was going on, there was a swift, strong yank and Ray was flying off the mattress.


	5. Food Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray x Walter

“What’s this?” 

Walt opened his mouth, and let Ray pop something inside. “That’s a strawberry,” he responded. He didn’t need to take off the blind fold to tell. “That was too easy, Ray.”

Walt could practically hear Ray’s smug smirk when he spoke. “Too easy? Are you insinuating that I, Ray Person are going easy on you? Well, we’ve got to remedy that.”

Walt chuckled. “Well right now, you’re just talking. Stop doing that and feed me.”

“Yes, sir,” he heard his lover respond. He could even picture Ray giving a salute. 

There was no real reason for this particular game. Walt had already expressly stated that he was too exhausted to even contemplate having sex that night. He had spent all day buried in the library, behind a mountain of books. He had an essay due the next day, and Ray had been a huge distraction of the last couple weeks. Walt swore to himself never to try and write a 15 page essay in one day.

His thoughts were interrupted, as Ray put something else into his mouth.

“That’s a grape,” Walt guessed as he bit down.

The motive as to why Ray was playing like this was still unknown. Perhaps it was Ray’s hidden romantic instincts that came out every once in a while. Or perhaps he was hoping that by the time they were finished, Walt would be rested and he would get some. Walt shook his head. It was most likely the latter of the two.

“Ray, what’s the deal with all the fruit? You don’t have real food for me-“

Before he could even finish his question, Ray was shoving something else in his mouth, this time with the use of a fork. It was obviously meat. Juicy and the right amount of chewy. He chewed a few more times, just be sure he had picked the right meat.

“Aww, Ray-Ray, you made me steak,” he cooed before swallowing. “I have I told you yet, how much I love you?”

“No you haven’t,” Ray answered, “but I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me.”

Ray pressed a gentle kiss against Walt’s lips, lingering there a little longer than usual. When he pulled away, Walt gave a sadistic smirk.

“Now, that tasted like Brad.”

He wasn’t sure why he was expecting any other response, but the smack across his face came as a surprise. It wasn’t hard, Ray knew it was a joke, but it shocked him none the less.


End file.
